


First Meeting

by MerlinWinchestr



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinWinchestr/pseuds/MerlinWinchestr
Summary: This was Dina's big break, her first real position as an assistant producer. True, it was a one-time thing and was for some magic show that would get decent views but wasn’t anything spectacular, but even the best had to start somewhere





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> **Category:** Gen  
>  **Setting:** Pre-series  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Dina Clark, Cameron Black  
>  **Rating/Warnings:** K+  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing. 
> 
> **Prompt:** massingtons: ooooh and also gimme that first time they met dina cause i need more on all of them
> 
> **Author's Note:** Originally published on my Tumblr in response to the above prompt. Also, I have no idea what a producer does, let alone an assistant producer, nor do I understand cameras or lights, so I took some creative license. Hope you enjoy!

# First Meeting

Dina couldn’t help but look around in excitement, feeling like a country bumpkin seeing the city for the first time. And why shouldn’t she? After all, she had been working toward this moment for the past five years. This was her big break, her first real position as an assistant producer. True, it was a one-time thing and was for some magic show that would get decent views but wasn’t anything spectacular, but even the best had to start somewhere. She was unable to keep the satisfied smile off her face as she spotted the main producer and hurried over. 

“Mr. Anglin!” she called, holding her hand out in greeting. “Dina Clark, your assistant…”

“Finally!” Anglin exclaimed, taking a final gulp of coffee before placing the mug into Dina’s outstretched hand. “I’ve been waiting for half an hour. I take three sugars and just a hint of cream. Once that’s done, meet me backstage and I’ll find something for you to do. Ok, Nina?” 

“I…” She hadn’t even finished the word before Anglin had stalked off, having barely even glanced at her. She finished quietly, “It’s Dina.” 

“Don’t mind him.” The male voice spoke from behind and Dina jumped, spinning around to face the well-dressed young man who grinned. “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.”

“You didn’t startle me.” She denied. The man arched an eyebrow, and Dina reluctantly corrected herself. “Well, maybe you did, but you shouldn’t be sneaking up on people! Who do you think you are, anyway? Listening in on private conversations?” 

“Oh just another crew member.” The stranger’s grin never faltered at her accusations. If anything, it only grew and she could practically see the amusement playing in his eyes. 

“But like I said, don’t mind Anglin. He’s a bit of a jerk, to put it politely, but he’s a decent producer once you get to know him.” 

“A decent producer?” Dina questioned. “Not person?” 

The stranger shrugged. “I did say I was being polite.” 

Dina glanced down at the coffee mug and back up to the handsome stranger. 

“No need to be polite at my expense.” She sighed. “I’m supposed to be an assistance producer, not just an assistant.” 

“Preaching to the choir, sister.” The stranger laughed. “But if you’d like a word of advice? Anglin may be the world’s biggest jerk, but he does respect talent no matter who it comes from. Don’t let his attitude get to you. Show him you know what you’re doing and he’ll put you to actual work.” 

Dina smiled, glancing down at the coffee mug for a brief second. 

“Thanks, I…” She cut off as she looked up and saw the stranger was gone. She looked around, trying to spot him, but he must have faded into the crowd or ducked behind one of the many boxes. Sighing in frustration, she muttered under her breath, “I swear, if people don’t let me finish a sentence, I’m going to scream.” 

Putting the disappearing act aside, Dina turned and began a search for a coffee machine. It took her five minutes to find the machine, and another five to navigate through the chaos of backstage as people scurried back and forth, moving large boxes from one end to another. She narrowly avoided being run over by one such box before finally finding Anglin near the curtains to the stage entrance. An older man in an expertly tailored suit stood beside him, his posture clearly showing his growing anger as he pointed in the direction of the front of the stage and then to the monitor in front of them. 

“That camera cannot be there!” the older man fumed as Dina walked up, staying a step away but close enough so that both men knew she was there. The older man continued as if she wasn’t. “At that angle the entire trick will be ruined! Magic is about angles, Anglin! How many times must I tell you that?”

Anglin shook his head in frustration, taking the coffee from Dina with just the briefest glance at her. 

“I know, Mr. Black.” He said tightly, “But that camera can’t possibly be moved. If it moves, the lights will be all be off which means that all of your other tricks will be ruined. And if your tricks fail, your show will only get half the views it otherwise will. Magic may be about angles, but show business is all about the ratings.” 

“That camera has to move!” Mr. Black insisted as if Anglin hadn’t even spoke. 

Dina tuned the two men out as she studied the monitor in front of them and then looked to the stage and the offending camera and lights. Her mind raced, plotting the show in her head. While she was not sure which particular trick the two men were discussing, she had studied the show forward and backwards and could have called all the lights and cameras in her sleep. Only a few moments passed before she grinned, knowing she had found the solution. 

“For the last time,” Anglin was practically shouting as she turned her attention to the two men. “That camera cannot be moved!”

“Actually it can.” Dina spoke before Mr. Black could respond. 

Mr. Black blinked, as if noticing her for the first time. He looked back to Anglin and snapped, “Who is this?” 

“My, uh, assis…” Anglin started, but Dina cut him off. 

“Dina Clark.” She smiled sweetly and held out her hand, not surprised when Mr. Black just looked at it in disgust. “The assistant producer. And that particular camera can be moved if you simply switch lights two and six and do a wide pan with camera three rather than a solid shot.” 

For several seconds, neither man spoke. Mr. Black just stared at her, the technical talk having gone completely over his head. Anglin, on the other hand, was looking from the monitor to the stage to his show notes, his mouth moving slightly as he processed what she had suggested. Dina waited, patiently hiding her grin and forcing a neutral face. 

“That is...that could actually work.” He finally decided, looking over at her in surprise. He turned back to Mr. Black. “I’d like to run through it once with Miss Clark’s suggestions, but if all goes well we should be able to move that camera and preserve your precious trick and keep our ratings.” 

“Excellent.” Mr. Black acknowledged, clearly not caring about anything except having gotten his way. “You move that camera and I will go find my son and tell him you need him for a run through.” 

With that, Mr. Black spun on his heel and hurried away. Anglin watched him go, rolling his shoulders as if releasing tension, before turning to Dina. He studied her for a moment, before nodding and coming to a decision. 

“Good work, Miss Clark. I trust you can make the necessary changes?” 

“I can, yes sir.” Dina didn’t bother hiding her smile any longer. 

“See to it then.” Anglin said and walked off, taking a sip of coffee. 

Dina’s smile faded for a second, having hoped for an apology for his earlier behavior. But the smile stayed as she realized that she had proven herself capable. With that, she turned to the monitor and called over one of the crew, explaining what needed to be done. As the crew member hurried off to make the appropriate changes, she reached for a pen and shuffled through her notebook. She had just put the finishing touches on the corrections when a familiar voice startled her once again. 

“I told you Anglin respects talent.” 

She turned and saw the stranger from earlier, still grinning but this time he was gracefully shuffling a deck of cards. 

“You did.” She admitted. Smiling, she held her hand out. “Dina Clark.” 

The stranger smiled and easily slipped the cards into his jacket pocket before shaking her hand. 

“Cameron Black.” 

“Black?” she repeated, releasing his hand. “As in…” 

“The world’s greatest illusionist, at your service.” He grinned and gave a mock bow, the cards once more in his hands. With a slightly embarrassed shrug, he added, “And the son of the guy putting on the show you’re producing.” 

“I’m just the assistant producer.” Dina corrected, but Cameron shook his head. 

“For now.” He said with a grin. “But who knows. You did just manage to not only handle Anglin, but my Dad as well, and trust me that’s not an easy thing to do.” 

“I didn’t really do anything.” Dina denied, blushing slightly. 

Cameron’s grin just grew. 

“Oh you will, Dina Clark. I think you’re going to fit right in here.”


End file.
